


宝剑十/一发完

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: 澈汉 - Relationship, 率知
Kudos: 3





	宝剑十/一发完

-主澈汉副率知-私设架空勿上升-英文缩写在最底部有注解-  
-约莫9k字-里面有的东西是自己编的-

/

00.  
他爱他但他不爱他，尹净汉若有所思的说。

01.  
尹净汉在S大医院精神科日常一天是很清闲的，除去几个老是想从病房里出逃的病患外。  
但今天的患者有点特殊，这是来自隔壁市竹马的警告，病患还是从他那边转诊过来——虽然尹净汉不明白为什麽洪知秀总会碰上几个特别的患者——回忆至此的尹医师在听见敲门声後正经的喊了声请进，格外小心的打量来人。  
对方是个男性，目测应该比他小一点点，眼睛很大头发微微的卷，向自己打了招呼後坐在椅子上徬徨无措，而他瞄眼病历後轻咳了声开口问诊，意外思绪清晰的回答让尹净汉忍不住怀疑自己竹马说话的真假，直到结束他都无法确定他的病情实际程度如何。  
尹净汉沉默的又从头翻了一次纸张仔细查看，最後抬起头皱着眉开口问。  
「崔......先生？你目前的工作是什麽，我在和你对话的过程中没有办法确认异状，如果方便的话可能要请你的家人协助观察。」  
「......目前，在家只有我。」对方的大眼睛眨了眨，能够清楚的看见睫毛上下晃动，「工作的话，嗯......」  
尹净汉捕捉到对方的迟疑，和方才不同的回答口气让他有些不敢确认但又有了方向。  
「没关系，不用回答也没事。」他说，「我们明天三点见？」  
对方点点头，在临走前小声地说。  
「不用敬称，就叫名字吧。」

他的名字是崔胜哲，尹净汉瞪着病历十五分钟後少有无奈的把它放在另一边的档案堆上，没过多久自己竹马就传来了讯息。  
「他去看了吗？」  
「看了，看起来很正常，没什麽头绪。」  
「你再多看几天，大概就知道为什麽很棘手了。」  
尹净汉在已读自己竹马後半信半疑的打卡下班，在楼下的美食街看到本该回家的人正坐在角落里一个人捧着拉面碗喝汤。  
毫无理由的，他就这样直走到崔胜哲的对面落座，点了一份豚骨拉面和饺子，而崔胜哲也没赶他，就是突然有些讶异的瞪圆眼睛，看起来想说话但最後有些泄气的闭了嘴。  
「怎麽啦？」他轻松的开口问，「没事，我饿了而已，没有要问你什麽。」  
对面的人突然松了口气的模样让尹净汉更确定似乎是有些事情被藏起来，但基於此时不适合问就先放在一旁，等晚餐上菜後抛弃形象呼噜噜的吃着面。  
崔胜哲突然笑了一声，把手交叉抱在胸前看着他吃饭的视线让尹净汉原本有些错愕，但很快的无视之，等待他喝完最後一滴汤後对方才眨了眨眼睛开口。  
「你吃东西的样子很疗愈。」  
他好笑的回问，「哪里疗愈了，就一个二十五岁的人吃饭罢了。」  
崔胜哲又明显的眨眨眼睛，定格几秒後有些堂皇的和他摇摇头快速收拾东西离去，留在原地的尹净汉若有所思的拿出手机敲了敲讯息送出给洪知秀。  
「DID？」  
对方很快的回覆了。  
「果然尹医生火眼金睛？我看了大半个月看不出哪里DID就是了，但我很确定他曾经患有人群恐惧。」  
他低声在心里骂了个脏话。

02.  
崔胜哲目前是个花店老板，并且非常正好的店就在他家巷子口，这是隔天一大早尹净汉上班时看见对方正举着水管浇花时得到的讯息。  
他打了招呼，似乎正专心做事的人没有发现，而对方关掉水龙头後回头看见尹净汉尴尬的正把手放下时笑了。  
「尹医师，早安。」  
他的声音很好听，有些睡眠不足的尹净汉想着微弱的回了句早，正打算离去时对方走进店里又拿出了一束花走过来塞到他的手里。  
是一束洋桔梗。  
「我们等等见。」

尹净汉总觉得自己看不清到底哪个才是真正本来的崔胜哲。  
来回几次後他终於知道对方人格转换时的小动作，但难以置信的是两个分离的人格竟然同时拥有了近乎一致的习惯和说话方式，不仔细看确实难以分辨。  
他们就像游走在边缘，尹净汉写着病历时抬起头看了眼在门口椅子旁坐着等待的人，或者是该说"他"会比较贴切一些？他们两人几乎没有差别。  
写完後他喊一声之後护理师接过病历本往外走的同时拿着的手机响起来电提示声，尹净汉眼角馀光看见崔胜哲明显的愣了下而後有些不适的皱起眉把自己缩到外套里，但过几秒钟後音乐还没停止却看见他像恢复正常一样的在原地乖巧等待。  
他走过去在他面前蹲下，抬头与崔胜哲四目相对，对方眨了下眼睛後开口，带着肯定的语气。  
「你发现了。」  
尹净汉点点头，开口问。  
「你愿意跟我聊聊你们的故事吗？」  
崔胜哲从中学时代开始就被公司发掘去当了练习生，星探说他特别有才华也很有记忆点，好说歹说的和他签下约，他以为他会像其他前辈一样幸福出道，带着实力也不怕黑粉，他淡淡的说完然後微微笑，那时候太年轻了，不知道天高地厚。  
他顿了顿之後叹口气，声音又更轻的继续。  
「其实我并不是很清楚中间发生什麽，因为他没有跟我说过。那是在我出现之前的片段了，但我建议你先不要多问，他不是很想告诉我。我出现的时候他就已经宣布暂时离开舞台，然後回到家里休养。妈妈说不如种种花草散心，那时候我觉得是个不错的提议就这样答应下来，最近他好像情绪有点不稳定所以我去看了表弟推荐的心理医师。」  
「洪......知秀？我如果没有记错的话，他看了好几天吧，让我回来家里这附近的医院就诊，所以我才会在这。」  
「你们会轮流出现吗？」尹净汉托着头提问，「要我没有想错的话，其实你们还蛮常自己换着出现的。」  
崔胜哲思考後把眼神收回重新聚焦在对方脸上。  
「他最近比较不稳定所以通常是我，他想出来的时候会说。」他沉默了一会又补充，「他不爱说话，所以一般会说话的是我，这样会比较好认一些。称呼的话，他的艺名是S.Coups。」

03.  
崔胜哲每天早晨在他路过时都会给他一束花。

其实他并不像一个患者——应该说，不像只是一个人格，尹净汉经常想着，在和他沟通询问主人格心理状态时，表达上的思绪和逻辑并没有任何问题，而就医的本意并非要治疗DID，他想想後便暂时以协助主人格为主轴，毕竟以他的视角判断确实主人格罹患的是精神疾病没有错。  
原先他是打算将他安排至心理治疗所，但几经思考还是决定暂时让医师本人和患者长期接触——尹净汉很清楚总有一天得治疗崔胜哲的人格分裂，交给他人终究不太放心。  
他咬着笔杆低头几乎要盯穿行事历，过一阵子後才提起笔停在下午三点的空格写下崔胜哲的名字，然後听见对方啊了一声。  
「不行吗？」他抬起头与他四目相对，「可以改的。」  
「花店每天两点关，刚好收拾完三点。再过来可能要时间。」他回答，「方ˋ便的话，再晚一点点？」  
「那就不用。」尹净汉给他一个肯定的微笑，「我去找你吧，对你可以放松的环境会比医院要好。」

他每天的早上似乎都是固定的会站在门口浇水，在尹净汉第五次收到花束的时候在心里想，店内的摆设很有他个人的风格，看似杂乱无章但又能看出依循着规则。  
他发现崔胜哲特别喜欢向日葵，也喜欢各色的玫瑰，但他总是在下午的三点半准时绕过去看着角落那盆迷迭香，然後回头开口回答自己的问题。  
很近也很遥远，这是他对他的第二个印象。  
崔胜哲在开口的时候，在刚开始那几天总会试着去思考治疗者想要的答案，对此有些困扰的尹净汉约莫一周後停在薰衣草花盆前方叹了口气，提了个毫无相关的问题。  
「你晚餐觉得吃烤肉还是半半炸鸡好？」接着下一秒，他就自问自答的说，「嗯我想吃半半炸鸡。」  
花店主人有些愕然的暂停三秒後少有哈哈大笑起来，然後认真的回应。  
「好，我知道了。」  
崔胜哲是个有趣的人，这是尹净汉认识他第14天得出的结论。  
他容易受惊吓——恶趣味被满足的尹医师在心里默默的微笑——在和家人通话时总像个不成熟的小儿子，但在接到公司代表电话时又能极度严肃的回答说自己状况并不好，目前没有办法再回去。  
「种花是你的兴趣还是那孩子的。」他在第十五天终於戴上手套帮起搬运花盆的忙，而在门口的人过了一会後带着波斯菊放到他面前後回答。  
「是他教我的，那孩子以前在宿舍的时候，窗台上养了一盆紫玫瑰。」  
尹净汉顺着他的手指方向看去，在另一头的走廊底果然有着一盆盛开的花。  
「很有趣吧，他还是个rapper呢，总被人说不搭调，太可爱。」他叹了口气，「总是，要面对的恶太多了。」  
「所以才选择面对花草吗？」  
「至少它们好好养着，按正确的方式养着的话会开得很漂亮。」崔胜哲低着头回答，「人可不是这样。」

好像跟他又接近了一点点，在诊间里无意识咬着笔杆的尹净汉想，电脑的文件里仔细记录着每次和他的对话内容，周末休店而敲响诊间门的崔胜哲抿着嘴有些坐立不安的样子很快的被尹净汉察觉。  
他伸手拉来椅子让对方在自己旁边落座。  
「不打扰你吗？」他小声地问。  
「你们不信任我吗？」扬着大眼睛的尹净汉故作无辜的脸让崔胜哲不知所措的连连回答好几个没有，满意的尹医师这才继续说。  
「我有问题要问他，可以让他出来见见我吗？」  
犹豫一会後缓慢眨眨眼的崔胜哲先是低头才又把头抬起，明显怯生生的眼神让尹净汉心里莫名扎了根刺，但基於本职还是得和另一人格沟通。  
「他有跟你说到我吗？」  
「......嗯。」他回答也极其缓慢，口齿清晰但小声，「他让我不要害怕。」  
尹净汉小心翼翼对话一阵子後观察到对方看来有些疲惫就先终止，而人格转换後活泼许多的人玩起了旋转椅，在医师登打资料时不停的在一旁左右摇晃。  
而他无奈的回头看了正玩得不亦乐乎的人一眼，按下存档和列印。  
「崔胜哲先生，你带着这张药单下楼去药局拿药。」  
哪知道原先心情看起来不错的人马上露出委屈的表情，收拾东西後在门口才不甘不愿的说。  
「不喜欢全名。」  
「是的胜哲啊。」不知为何尹净汉下意识的开口满足了他，等到自己认知到的时候对方早已离开，上扬的嘴角从没恢复成原样。  
可能是他太可爱的锅吧，准时把电脑关机打卡下班的尹医师想。

04.  
崔胜哲默默的打开他手机里的一人聊天房打字，还听见另一个自己正蠢蠢欲动的想出来的声音。  
「噢等等我纪录一下再让你出来。」他在脑子里告诉对方说，安静一阵後终於顺利纪录完当天开店使用的材料和成本後理所当然让另一人格出现，而他听见对方开口，声音有点沙哑而缓慢。  
「你想回去吗。」  
「不想。」  
「嗯，我也是。」松了口气的主人格在脑海里回应，「你最近是不是有点太阳光了。」  
「你让我不说的东西我半点都没有说。真的。」他答非所问地说。  
「不过我觉得这个你必须得承认。」对方缓缓的说，还带有一点点耐人寻味，「你比起我要容易被美丽的人事物吸引得多。」  
「你可闭嘴吧。」他有些被看穿的暴躁，「还有，你不也是吗，老是对内这麽凶，对外还是一样没有办法。」  
「不否认尹净汉真的很好看。」另一个他回答，「我是觉得我们之间没什麽好藏的，反正我都看得到？」  
「所以你觉得可以吗。」他问了个似乎有些无厘头的问题，但主人格低下头思考一会过後嗯了声。  
「他真的是个可以信任的人，至少这点我跟你都可以达成共识。」

当尹净汉第三次在短短五分钟的对话里提到崔胜哲这三个字的时候，洪知秀就忍不ˋ住八卦的心情问了。  
当然他必须承认有点後悔自己好奇心作祟，必须承认可能有这麽点私心在里面——毕竟当时就是崔胜哲的表弟让他把自己表哥转诊给尹净汉的——洪知秀必须承认他在这件事上就是撬不开崔瀚率的嘴。  
甚至还不小心交代出自己有个交往对象也姓崔的悲惨事实。  
但可想而知尹净汉也只是大肆取笑他一番，顺手把"闺蜜的男朋友是敌人"这句话贴到对话里後就撒手，一问三不知还岔开话题躲避追问在洪知秀眼里就是有问题，就是嘴硬，他冷冷地关掉手机後往男友的怀里躺，还不忘连珠炮似的抱怨。  
而一向淡定的崔瀚率伸手拿来手机解锁後拨通视讯电话。  
「哥？」  
「嗯？」对方的背景看来是在店内，手里还拿着一盆栀子花，「怎麽了，这麽突然。」  
「哥还好吗，有没有不习惯或是奇怪的人跑去骚扰你。」  
电话对面窸窸窣窣的一阵过後，崔胜哲拍了拍泥土出现在画面中开口回答。  
「还好，其实不太想回去了。现在这样很好。」  
「转幕後也不想吗？」  
「嗯，种花种草比较自在。」  
掐断电话的他保持安静一会过後洪知秀才抬起头看向他，用有些疑问的表情。  
「没事，只是我担心。」他回答。  
「现在整个歌谣界都在等他，有什麽好担心的？」  
「这才是最担心的。」  
尹净汉在已读自己老友後少有的上社交网站看了下其他朋友们的动向，顺手也看见了他们分享的新闻。  
社会版他一向没什麽兴趣，看着看着就往娱乐版走，而最大的标题字他因为拿得太近有些看不清，但底下的照片他肯定不会认错，忍着不耐把文字部分看完後他马上拨电话给在隔壁城市的洪知秀，也不管三七二十一就是一连串问题。  
「停，尹医师，你想问的这个里面都有写。你看一下。」洪知秀睡意朦胧的说，「现在半夜三点，亏我还有良心起来接你电话。」  
报导里最後的一小段文字让尹净汉起身拿来眼镜仔细的来回阅读几次，确认自己并没有看错。  
「日前S.coups因为内心的恐慌以及不安暂时停止所有活动。其公司Pledis表示，因发布在网路上的不实讯息和粉丝过度干预私生活对艺人已经造成无可挽回的伤害，在医师的判断後发出声明并向所有喜爱他的人们道歉，康复过後的消息会再行通知。」

05.  
好像找到了线索，但他不敢轻易的触碰。  
下午两点半离开医院的尹净汉因为过热的天气让他一时兴起的绕去美食街外带了一杯现打的香蕉牛奶，踏进花店时听见崔胜哲少有烦躁的大吼，而在他回头和自己四目相对的时候看出了满满的尴尬。  
对方像个做错事的小孩一样又溜到不知道哪个角落，不知为何觉得有些可爱的尹净汉在原地呆愣几秒後笑出声。  
但崔胜哲在几秒钟後走到他面前，手里抱着一束蓝色的玫瑰，有些堂皇的问。  
「没关系吗？」  
「嗯？」尹净汉好奇盯着从未见过的蓝玫瑰边回答，「没有什麽关系啊，不就只有你跟我吗。」  
听见门铃声的崔胜哲快速走到店门口把花束交到快递手上，走回来时一边想着该如何解释而不小心撞到他，立刻道歉时还看起来有些心有馀悸。  
「我没受伤，不用这麽大惊小怪。」尹净汉虽然不解为何反应会这麽大，但还是伸手拍了拍对方的背以示安抚，「需要帮忙吗？」  
「不用！你坐在那边就好。」他指着最远处的椅子，「在那边比较安全，我不会弄到你。」  
「真的不用？我看今天那边花盆很多，」尹净汉往门口比了比，「两个人不是比较快吗？」  
但崔胜哲几乎是用哀求的口吻低声下气的拜托他千万不要过来，他怕他受伤。  
也不好拒绝的尹医师只得走过去远远看着对方忙进忙出，边试图思考为什麽会有这样下意识的反应出现，暂时没有想法的人最後把视线停在那盆紫玫瑰上，而店内收拾完满头大汗的崔胜哲跑过来停下脚步後带着歉意告诉他说现在可以进行谘商，很抱歉刚刚好像有点吓到他。  
「可以问吗。」不知为何尹净汉觉得他想知道的事情对现在的崔胜哲来说还有些过早，「今天有点累了，要不要早点休息？」  
「我？我没关系。」对方晃了晃头，「以前比这个要累太多了。」  
「那不然，」他偏着头想着要如何说服崔胜哲的时候肚子正好响起咕噜声，半是尴尬半是顺利找到理由的尹净汉开口继续，「先，吃个饭吗？」

回家过後的尹净汉少见没先往沙发倒，而是拨通电话给在隔壁市的洪姓竹马，劈头就是质问。  
「你最好老实交代你还知道多少崔胜哲的事情。」  
「也没知道什麽，那个报导跟一些之前的事情吧，可能Vernon会比较清楚？」说着就拉来自己男友按下扩音键的人决定甩锅，而听完尹净汉叙述的状况後崔瀚率则是理解的应了几声。  
「嗯我想想。」隶属於相同组合的人偏着头思考後开口，「哥你勇敢的话，可以去看一下之前的恶评可能会比较懂，我一般看过就忘了所以也不知道该怎麽解释。踩到脚应该是之前胜哲哥的粉丝在机场接机的时候硬挤，最後连同他全部跌倒还有人被踩伤的，新闻闹得沸沸扬扬那时候。就两三个月前。」  
「但这个跟他有什麽关系？」  
「我也不知道为什麽胜哲哥要道歉。」崔瀚率皱着眉回答，「好像是因为当场他没有注意到自己踩到了人还是什麽。」  
尹净汉在电话对面沉默了半分钟。  
「好，我知道了。没事，谢谢。」  
「呀尹净汉为什麽不谢我？」洪知秀在尹净汉挂掉电话的同时喊，但对方已经结束通话。  
「没事，我谢谢你就好，Shua。」崔瀚率伸手摸了摸男友的头发，「哥笑起来最好看，所以不要生气喔。」  
而明显被安抚好的洪知秀又露出好看的笑眼。

崔胜哲又做了恶梦。  
他又梦到自己私下出门回头看见满满的摄影机和光明正大窥探他的人，在机场争先恐後的推挤和自己几乎要不能呼吸的场景，还听见高八度的尖叫和救护车的鸣笛，新闻的影片里那个明明说了五分钟的解释但被剪辑成三十秒，连自己都快要不相信自己。  
他惊恐的缩成一团等待下坠。  
但很神奇的是，此时转换到了下午的花店里。  
他因为一个包不好的花束而烦躁的大喊，明明听到了但眼神里没有半点厌恶的尹净汉在原地笑出声，他还说了没关系，不就只有你跟我吗。  
崔胜哲突然起身走向他，更改了问句。  
「不觉得讨厌我害怕我吗？」  
没等到回答下秒他就睁眼清醒，必须得凌晨四点起来准备开店的人有些烦躁的叹了口气，盥洗後换上衣服拉开门等待货车。  
在宁静的环境下他习惯回想昨晚的梦，突然就很想亲耳听到那个答案。

06.  
崔胜哲很小的时候第一次到首尔的亲戚家玩，几个皮小孩儿玩着没东西玩就跑去逐楼按电铃，连对门的都勇敢按下去，结果想当然尔是被大人收拾了一顿还拎去给各层住户道歉，而在亲戚家对面的铁门打开时崔胜哲看见一个小小的孩子有些怯儒的躲在角落看着他们，脸圆圆白白特别可爱。  
最後他厚着脸皮抬头跟自己妈妈说那边有个小朋友可不可以让他跟我们一起玩。  
本来有些尴尬的崔妈妈正准备拒绝，没想到对方自己跑出来说了好，也不好拒绝的两方大人在交换联络方式和沟通後便同意他们几个孩子出门往公园一起玩一个下午。  
小孩们玩了几场木槿花後就熟稔了起来，那是崔胜哲记忆里最美好的一天，因为记住了一个对他而言很重要的名字。  
他说他叫尹净汉，以後的梦想是当个唱歌跳舞的偶像。  
「你呢你呢？」对方好奇的眨着大眼睛问，而不知哪来自信的崔胜哲拿来水桶单脚踩上特别自豪还大声的开口回答。  
「我是崔胜哲，将来想当个医师赚大钱养我爸爸妈妈！」  
在场的哥哥们笑得在沙地上打滚，只有尹净汉一个人睁大眼睛露出笑容肯定的看着他说。  
「你一定可以的。」

崔胜哲第一次在凌晨喊住正准备上班的尹净汉，清晨有些精神不济但思绪勉强运作的人停下脚步後回头看着花店店长在阳光下露出笑容到了声早。  
「抱歉我刚刚没有看到你所以就没有问好。」尹医师骚了骚头发，「怎麽了吗？」  
「昨天那个......」他有些犹豫的开口，「嗯，就是，我想问你不会觉得我讨厌或是奇怪......吗？」  
「不会啊，你说哪个？」他问完还打了个大呵欠。  
「就，嗯，全部。」  
因为刚起床半小时而脑子运转缓慢的人直觉地说出了想法。  
「大喊的话我觉得很可爱啊？其他的话，也不是被弄成多大的伤也不是故意的所以没有关系啊，我走在路上有时候没注意也会撞到路人，不用想太多啦。」  
「我上班啦！」  
说完後看了眼时钟拔腿就跑的人漏看留在原地崔胜哲的惊讶和微笑，莫名其妙如释重负的崔胜哲听见另一个自己笑了笑，低头看了眼手中的白铃兰。  
「就跟你说没甚麽好怕的，S.Coups。」

尹净汉这几天在谘商时总感觉有些摸不清楚和自己对话的人格到底是哪个，明显进步很快的情绪变化让他松了很大一口气，突然觉得崔胜哲的世界里出现色彩了，他想。  
但又新增出烦恼。  
他总有种自己好像在崔胜哲身上寻找着什麽的错觉，无法准确的去定义这个每天一到两点五十五分就老是出现的紧张感，和一大早路过花店时手里总被塞着花束的心满意足，医院的同事也总说他给人的感觉从有些生硬变得有些柔和了，虽然他本人比较喜欢高冷感，但似乎也不是太坏。  
当他和隔壁市的竹马半开玩笑的说到这件事情时，对方立刻放弃打字选择通话，而在对面还能听见医院里美食街的号码声音。  
「你们那边有拉面店？」  
「哎呀那不是重点。我们尹医师冰山要融化了吗？」  
「可闭上你的八卦嘴吧洪知秀。没必要好奇太多。」尹净汉回嘴後又叹气，「可我不知道哪个他可能喜欢我啊，也未必他就真的喜欢。只是一种依赖吧。」  
「当然是整个人都啊。」电话对面的人吸溜着面条用"你是傻子吧"的口气回答，「你不要纠结在这个奇妙的问题可以吗，实际点。二十五年第一次铁树开花，要自断前方美好我也是败给你了好吧。」  
快速挂断电话的洪知秀看着走进店里的崔瀚率和崔胜哲，挪动空位给男友在一旁入座後看向在对面明显变化极多的人点了一碗豚骨拉面和一份饺子。  
「哥怎麽好这麽多？」崔瀚率有些惊讶的瞪大眼睛问，「刚刚我看到还以为变了个人。」  
笑而不语的崔胜哲耸耸肩，答非所问的说。  
「但我目前还没有彻底治疗好。」  
「公司那边我会说的。」  
用过餐後准备离去的崔瀚率被塞了一束包好的白铃兰，还有些不解的看着花店主人等待解释。  
「没什麽，早上本来要送出去但来不及的，都包好了你拿回去给妈妈。」  
崔胜哲拍了拍表弟肩膀後就沿路走回店里，而在原地看着这一切的洪知秀笑出声伸手接过花束。  
「瀚率啊，知道白铃兰的花语是什麽吗。」  
「是幸福即将到来喔。」

07.  
又过了几个月後已然完全没有人格分裂症状的崔胜哲在最後一次前往医院的时候有些紧张的敲响了诊间的门，听见在里面的尹净汉喊了声请进後转动门把。  
他看见对方的柜子上不知何时清出个位置放上花束，室内浅浅的香气让他不自觉的放松许多。  
「要说什麽比较好？」尹净汉有点尴尬的大笑几声後示意让他落座，「嗯，目前看起来恢复得很良好，应该是暂时不用这麽密集的回诊了。」  
「好是好了但是怎麽这麽尴尬。」他偏着头眨了眨大眼睛问。  
一时之间不确定应该说什麽才对的尹医师决定先回避问题——所以说他真的很讨厌那种心跳不受控制加速的感觉——一路和他交代了要注意什麽，如果又出现哪些症状应该要马上回来或是联络他等等，最後一次打开他的病历输入内容後送出。  
然後叹了口气。  
有种他厌恶的失落感，但重责大任解除後似乎也有某方面的解脱。  
「你要回T市吧，我把你的病历送到公共云端上，可能要一段时间。」  
尹净汉说完不敢直视对方眼睛的低下头，然而他抬起头的时候看见的是还在椅子ˋ上定定看着自己的崔胜哲。  
「我没有要回去。我会一直在这里。」  
「喔.....好？」不知为何就是尴尬的尹净汉应了声，生硬的转过头按了取消，「我以为你会想要回去舞台。」  
「我觉得当一般人也可以。」他回答，然後从背後的花束里抽出一支洋桔梗，起身时从胸前的口袋里拿出一封信和花一起递给他。  
等他离开後尹净汉才伸手小心翼翼的打开信件，里面的字明显是崔胜哲的，但又似乎并不只是这样。

「他说你是他最美好的记忆，我告诉他说你的每一刻都是美好。——崔胜哲.SCoups.」

08.  
「所以你就没有担心过吗？」尹净汉某日在花店的角落懒洋洋的看着自己男友正整理着玫瑰花，「我会不会不喜欢你这件事。」  
他停下动作想了想後回答。  
「不管哪个我都喜欢你，所以我很笃定。不敢说没有，但某方面有一点点自信？」  
「呀崔胜哲你会不会说话。」  
「所以啊，」他回头对男友露出笑容，「我不是没有走吗，我就在这里。」  
尹净汉起身後走到对方旁边伸手捏了捏比起初识时要圆润许多的脸颊，一边乐呵呵半是威胁的说完後就跑走。  
「会不会说话，胖哲。」  
「呀尹净汉你走着瞧！」

是因为你告诉了我"当一般人也可以"的美好，所以我才选择留在这里和你一起啊。

End.

/  
花语解释(我上网查的，有很多种解释我是取用以下几种)  
-迷迭香:爱与美好的回忆  
-洋桔梗:真诚不变的爱  
-波斯菊:天天快乐  
-紫玫瑰:珍惜的爱  
-向日葵:爱慕  
-波斯菊:永远快乐  
-薰衣草:等待爱情  
/  
DID:Dissociative identity disorder，多种人格障碍  
伟特塔罗牌宝剑十:  
/  
大家好，我是盒棠。  
这是一个饱含我私心(?)的文章，可能在阅读上会比较多杂着一起的线路。  
我真的很喜欢DID的题材所以想尽办法写出来了，虽然可能没办法到真的非常专业的表达，在个案上其实我也没有真的接触过TT  
所以特别感谢提供帮助的大吉，还有每个把个案写成病历报告的医师们TT  
其实在文中很大成分的写出我个人很讨厌私生饭这件事......(对)  
各位在阅读後可以看一看花语对照出S.Coups的线，主要的人格被我设定成少话但想表达的东西会用行动来说明(也就是花语)。  
那就，希望这篇文章可以陪各位度过一段美好的时光。  
我们下次见~


End file.
